It is known to provide visors for vehicles which can be pivoted into a desired orientation prevent or reduce glare to the vehicle driver and/or passenger's eyes. Such glare may come from the sun, the headlights of oncoming traffic, and other sources. Prior art visor designs often are simply a visor panel or blade which the user can pivot by way of a pivoting arm to translate the panel from a first position to a second position depending on whether the majority of the glare is angled through the vehicle windshield or the driver or passenger window. The visor body, which is typically defined by a single panel, can also pivot on an arm between a raised and a lowered orientation.
Such conventional visors are suitable for their intended purpose, but disadvantageously block a portion of a driver or passenger's view of the road through a vehicle windshield when pivoted to the lowered, glare-blocking orientation. Accordingly, a need is identified in the art for improvements to visor designs. In particular, it would be desirable to provide a visor which, when positioned to block glare, did not significantly interfere with a driver or passenger's view of the road and/or oncoming obstacles, pedestrians, and traffic.